A Fighting Chance
by Redgame
Summary: Kensuke Aida has always wanted to be an Evangelion pilot. Will he get a chance?


**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way profit from this fan fiction. All the rights to the characters and other various elements from the original series belong to their original creator, Gainax.**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Japan. The General just ordered an attack on the opposing force to be carried out the following night. First Lieutenant Kensuke Aida stood in shock, wondering why the chief would want to commence an attack so suddenly, especially since they were down in numbers due to the last surprise attack. Perhaps it was out of anger.

Regardless, the rest of the soldiers seemed rather happy about this command, cheering at one point. Kensuke was entirely skeptical of it, the only one not cheering.

The others didn't think the same way as Aida, most of them were below his rank and trigger happy. All they wanted to do was shoot enemies, and as Kensuke was told when he first started 'not having your wits with you could get you killed'.

Later that evening, Kensuke's squad prepared for the attack. There were about 12 men in the squad, counting himself and their captain. The only other squad, who had been ordered to attack from the opposite side, had around 7 men. With 19 men in total, it was without a doubt that they were the underdogs.

Kensuke looked on at the other men around him, who were writing letters to their families, some saying that they might not be coming back home. Perhaps they finally realized how it may turn out. After a few minutes, they all headed out.

What seemed like hours passed by as the group made their way to the enemy territory. Even though he was still not entirely for the plan, Kensuke wasn't nervous in the least. His service to the war had hardened him. Eventually they made it to their destination, about a mile away from the enemy HQ.

They were heavily camouflaged so there was no worries of anyone spotting them, or so they thought. A young marksman in the group who had just been assigned to the troop no more than a month ago moved ahead inch by inch. The captain ordered him to stop, but he would not listen. He wanted to make the first kill.

Unfortunately the marksman was seen and shot dead, giving away the squad's location. The men stood up and proceeded with a rush attack.

Bullet shells, dead bodies and blood. The enemy territory was covered with it all. Kensuke was the only one in his group left standing, even the captain had died. He quickly reloaded his gun and went through the HQ with caution.

Soon enough, Aida came across the General for the opposing side. Both of them stood frozen, pointing their guns at each other. The sound of bullets between them cut through the air like a knife through butter. Both men fell to the ground.

The sun began to rise outside in the distance. While the enemy General had died, ending the war...First Lieutenant Kensuke Aida...was dead as well...

Kensuke opened his eyes and stood up. He was out in the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3 by himself. He was not dead, there was no war, he wasn't a First Lieutenant, nor was he even a member of the army. It in fact was all his imagination. He was actually acting out a war scene.

"Ah well, thats enough for today I guess" He spoke, dusting himself off.

It was getting dark; his small tent was out in the distance along with the rest of his supplies for his camp out. Soon enough, he arrived at his camp site and began to build a fire. Once he got it started, he sat down next to it on a nearby rock and watched the flames.

"Ah, thats nice and warm…"

* * *

**Author Notes: **I wrote this chapter back in late August of 2009 but lost it shortly after due to my "awesome" organizational skills. However, I managed to find it earlier this month and due to finding it after so long, I wanted to pick the story back up again so I decided to post it here. One of the things you may be thinking is, why out of all the characters in Evangelion did I choose to do a story using Kensuke as the main character? a rather unnoticeable secondary character in the original story.

Well to be completely honest, that is the reason why. Kensuke has always been one of my favorite characters in the series due to his personality and I believe that he would of been a worthy character to the story if he just got some more screen time.

All throughout the episodes, movies and manga I hoped he would be able to become one of the "Children" in cannon (he did become one in a non-cannon manga) or at least get a bigger role, however when I realized that it didn't look like that would become a possibility I decided to write this fan fiction based on a "What If..." scenario.

That's pretty much all I have to say for now, so if you liked this then stay tuned for more (and better written) chapters in the future. See you all later.


End file.
